Vehicles typically include heating, venting, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems to provide temperature control and ventilation for a vehicle cabin. Fluid lines of the HVAC system are typically secured to the vehicle with specially manufactured brackets. However, such manufacturing processes can be complex and expensive. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art fluid line bracket 900 configured to secure AC plumbing lines in a vehicle. The prior art fluid line bracket 900 is formed from sheet metal and stamped into complex shapes in expensive press tools. Some prior art fluid line brackets, such as bracket 900, even require additional reinforcements to support the fluid lines, thereby increasing weight, cost, and manufacturing complexity. While such fluid line brackets do work well for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide continuous improvement in the relevant art.